Rais Sekth
Name: Sekth, Rais Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: Archery, In a gang School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Rais is a tall, built young man from his gang activities. His choppy black hair, coupled with a few bright red streaks, accents his pale face and his jutting chin. Accenting his dark brown eyes is black eyeliner, and on one eye he even wears a fake eyelash on the bottom lid as a homage to his favorite book character. Adorning Rais's daunting figure is a black trenchcoat, and black cargo pants in which he keeps all of his accessories. Biography: Born into a suburban family of 4, lived a good life till the age of 12. Too bad he can't remember it. The fire brought burned up everything, and as he was thrown out a second story building he survived by a miracle. The rest of his life was in the orphanage where he had to re-learn basic education, and it was never brought up on how he ended up there. He has a short-term memory problem that keeps him overly organized in planning to compensate. On the outside, he seems normal, kind-hearted even, but inside is a dark hole deeper than anyone one has ever seen. Death, violence, and torture is a regular thought in his mind, almost as much as power is. And he will do all the underhanded things to get there. His words may sound compassionate, but don't be fooled: He would kill you in a heartbeat. Number: Boy #23 The above biography is as written by Ebonydear. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Browning BDM Conclusions: Interesting...a kid with short term memory loss. That'll make some interesting predicaments later on, won't it? Thanks to the SOTF ACT he'll be able to let all his thoughts about death, torture, and violence come into full light. Ah...don't you just love the psycho types? Game Evaluations Handled by: Ebonydear, Slayer Kills: None Killed by: Jacob Starr Collected Weapons: Browning BDM (issued weapon, to Jacob Starr) Allies: None Enemies: Although Jacob Starr killed him, he couldn't really be considered an enemy as Rais never even witnessed who his murderer was. Mid-Game Evaluation: Rais stayed on the move throughout much of the beginning of his game, and it was only when he paused at the ravine to check his map that the SOTF cameras got their first glimpse of Rais Sekth. Even then, he didn't stay in the area long, and was quickly off for the river. At the river, Rais took a short breather and refilled his water bottle. Unbenownst to him, Jacob Starr was approaching him from behind and had his eye on Rais's gun. Rais heard the footsteps, but dismissed them, believing the game was already starting to mess with him. Had he paid attention, he might not have become just another name on the list of the dead. Unfortunately, he didn't. Post-Game Evaluation: All I can really say about Rais Sekth was that he would've been a whole lot better off if he'd let the fear of the game take hold. If he hadn't blown off the footsteps he'd heard behind him, he might've lived to see another day. Memorable Quotes: "Damn." - Rais utters his only audible and final word at the river as Jacob Starr stabs him. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rais, in chronological order. *Start For Boy #23 *Attack At The River Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rais Sekth. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students